1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display control apparatus for a meter and, more particularly, to a display control apparatus for a meter that is provided in a vehicle including an automatic transmission, including a torque converter, and that displays an engine rotation speed.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an automobile, or the like, includes a meter that displays an engine rotation speed (so-called tachometer). Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-220678 (JP 2009-220678 A) describes a technique for estimating an engine rotation speed and then causing a tachometer to display the estimated engine rotation speed in order to improve the responsiveness of the tachometer during a shift.